


Deep in the Forest, There Dragons Will Be

by DisneyGirl1901, Saberius_Prime



Category: Pete's Dragon (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGirl1901/pseuds/DisneyGirl1901, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberius_Prime/pseuds/Saberius_Prime
Summary: We all know the story of Pete and Elliot. Two friends from two different worlds. But what if they weren’t the only ones in the forest? This is the untold story of Pete’s unborn sister. And she is the other Millhaven Dragon.





	Deep in the Forest, There Dragons Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, ladies and gentlemen, another story! Saber and I were inspired by the new Pete's Dragon movie. On with the show!
> 
> This story is dedicated SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover and her family as they go through a troubling time together.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own anything except plot and OCs. Unfortunately, this also includes the adorable Elliot.

Millhaven Forest ****  
** **

1977

****

It was a sunny afternoon as a tan four-door car traveled down a forest road. A young boy in the backseat was reading aloud.

"This is a story of a puppy. His name is...El...Ell"

"Elliot," the woman up front said, smiling.

"Elliot! His name is Elliot."

"You got it!" the woman said happily. ** **  
****

 

The little boy continued reading. "He is...going on an..ad..adventure.." ** **  
** **

"An adventure," the woman replied quietly. ** **  
****

"What's that?"

The man in the driver's seat glanced into the rearview mirror, smiling. ****  
** **

"An adventure? You don't know what an adventure is? It's what we're on right now. Out here in the wild, not another soul in sight for hundreds of miles with just the stars to guide us." ** **  
****

The woman smiled as she looked back to her son. ****  
** **

"Is it...scary?" the boy asked. ** **  
****

"Well, that's the other thing about adventures," the man said. "You gotta be brave. Are you brave?" ** **  
****

The woman sighed. "Of course you are," she reassured. "I think you are the bravest boy I've ever met." ****  
** **

The little boy smiled and giggled at this.

****

Suddenly, a deer jumped out into the road. The man swerved to avoid it. He was successful, but the car flipped and rolled. All that the boy knew was that everything seemed to fly up towards the ceiling. He gasped in wonder. ****  
** **

When the car came to a standstill, it was on its roof, the headlights dim. Smoke poured from the engine and glass from the windows and windshield lay everywhere. The boy managed to get himself free and he hit the roof as he fell out of the seat. Then he noticed his parents. He began to cry out to them, but it was no good. The father had his arm stretched out across his wife while she had her hand clutched around her stomach. They didn't move. Or speak. ****  
** **

The boy crawled out of the wreckage and grabbed the book he was reading just moments ago and looked back to the car as he put the book in his backpack, putting it onto his back. The once bright sun had now dipped below the horizon and darkness began to fall. ****  
** **

Suddenly, the boy heard something move. Glancing over, he stood up. He could hear other things now. Something howled and something else, something much closer, growled. The boy slowly walked backwards, afraid of whatever was out there. The boy finally ran into the forest away from the growls, leaving behind the familiar territory and heading into the unknown. A few minutes later, a bright green beast broke through the top of the trees, carrying the boy to safety. ****  
** **

However, what they didn't see was the glow that started to appear around the dead mother's stomach. You see, she was pregnant with the family's second child at the time. Slowly, the glow flowed to the ground and formed an egg the size of a car tire. The egg suddenly dematerialized from existence and vanished, leaving behind an empty forest. ****  
** **

* * *

Millhaven Forest ****  
** **

1965

****

Two green dragons, one male and one female, were flying around Misthaven Forest, trying to find a nesting place for eggs when, suddenly, the female smelled something. She dived down, landing on the ground softly, smelling the area. She grinned in delight when she spotted an egg that hadn't hatched, but she could smell life inside. ****  
** **

Suddenly, the egg began to crack as the male dragon landed next to his mate. The two dragons growled and grunted as if talking with one another. The egg suddenly exploded with great force, revealing a small form inside. It was a dragon. A girl. Her fur was a deep magenta, and the membranes of her wings were a lighter shade of pink. The little dragon opened her eyes and, as her vision started to clear, she tilted her head in a cute way, as if she was curious. The two adult dragons smelled her gently and nuzzled her, taking her in as their own. No one knew except fate that this baby dragon was once a human.


End file.
